My Immortal
by Youroma
Summary: AU: He was my light, my love. Everything I could have ever wanted. He was my immortal but I guess even immortals die at sometime. I just wish he'd come back.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! well this is my first time posting a story on But not my first even fanfic. This is an AU story... just a little something I came up with a while back. Posted on another site before hand. I just started working on it again. This is the prologue it gets better after this.

'I think she's coming to. Doctor she's waking up…'

'Think she'll remember it? How will they react when they find out that…'

The voices were what lulled me out of my darkness. They would seem so far away and then get closer. It was like they were there… but not there. I… I don't really know where I am right now, but I sure as hell have one ass-kicking headache. I keep trying to open my eyes but every time I get them opened enough to see the light pours in and everything hurts inside.

'Don't try to hard… it may hurt a bit.'

There's that voice again… Its closer this time, almost like its right beside me. I know this voice though… I think. Or at least I should know it. When I opened my mouth to talk not a thing came out… just a croak. Its kind of embarrassing actually. Maybe if I just licked my lips… They do feel dry.

"Wh-where am I?" Finally success… though it was still scratchy. I tried to open my eyes again but it was still all too bright. There must be a light or something right above my head. Whatever it is its not helping my migraine any. "Its to bright…" Okay so that was clearer.

"Sweetie? Honey how do you feel?" There it is again… but who… mom, mom… maybe she knows what happened.

"Hn… I've felt better. Mama what happened?" I asked. I felt her hand touch my shoulder as if it would easily break. Silence. She didn't answer me. "Mom… mama what happened?" I asked again. I could feel her hand begin to shake. Was she scared? I looked over at her and saw her smile at me. Though she was crying. She looked away then back towards me. Why wouldn't she tell me? I kind of know… I mean I remember being with… oh no. My head shot to the side and a wave of relief passed through me. Okay so they were okay. I could seem Miroku was fine a little bruised but other then that he seemed okay. Sango was still lying in her bed talking to him; Miroku was shaking like a scared puppy. I don't really know why though… Whatever happened must of freaked him out. I sighed knowing they were okay but when I looked for InuYasha he wasn't there. That confused me… he was with us to. Why wasn't he here? "Where's InuYasha? Mom… why isn't he in here too?" The look she gave me scared me… really bad. I only ever remember seeing her look at me like that once before and… oh Kami… This can't be right. "Mom?" She looked away from me. She didn't want to tell me. It… it couldn't possibly be that bad could it? "Mama… please tell me where he is? I want to know."

"Oh sweetie… I'm so sorry." She whispered… I could barely tell what she was saying. I could hear Miroku and Sango stop talking… Then I heard Miroku ask. He didn't know either. The room was quiet… to quiet for my liking. My mom looked back at me. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, but these ones weren't the same as before. They weren't caused by relief they were sad. Really sad and things slowly became clear…

Today was the day that changed my life. It started off like every weekend does. InuYasha comes along with his car. Usually with a bickering Sango and Miroku… Miroku supporting another handprint. InuYasha in the front with a smirk on his face… His silver hair pulled back to a low ponytail so he doesn't have to worry about his hair getting in his eyes. He was just sitting there waiting for me to climb in to the car so we could head off to go do what we loved to do. It was never really anything. Most people would have called it a waist of time. 'You could have got a lot of work done.' They'd say to us. But we never cared. It was like a ritual to us. First we'd all get into his car and drive away from the city. Maybe two hours out. I never really kept track of time. InuYasha would bring us to a small little cabin that his father said he could have before he passed away. It was out hide away. Only we really knew about it… except for some people that might have come across it while wandering through the forest. One we dubbed so to InuYasha. He was one of the only people who ever actually went to it. He loved it there. It was a retreat as you could say. Seeing he didn't have much to look forwards to other then us.

We finally arrived at the cabin and all piled into the house. Miroku brought the food for us this time. Though I can't credit him for being a good cook. Except when his mother does it and he claims to have done it himself. We know the truth but we never tell him. We fixed up the cabin pretty good. Painted it and got some furniture for it. Not to mention the band stuff we brought with us. We'd spend our time practicing away or in the small river not far from it swimming and goofing off. It was warm so we all opted to let the band practice wait for a while. Miroku almost got himself killed to. I'm surprised Sango didn't kill him on the spot when he walked in on her while she was changing. Though he did show up unconscious for a while and a nasty lump was on his head. InuYasha thought it was great. He usually does when it comes to Miroku getting knocked out for his little… 'Ways.' Heh we all love the poor guy really. He just needs to learn is all.

Everything was fine until we decided to head back home. Miroku had to work a night shift and Sango had to go home and look after he brother. I had to get home to though I would have preferred to stay at the cabin that night… InuYasha didn't seem bothered by bringing us home. So once we were all ready and on our way it seemed like we'd be fine. But boy… now I know better then to think that. I sat in the back with Sango and Miroku, after being begged and just about smothered by a frantic Miroku. I acted as a barrier to him and Sango. (Seeing she was still a bit pissed at him for walking in on her. Can't say as I blame her.) InuYasha just laughed it off when that happened. He was always so good at putting on a mask. He acted all happy, worry free, and well a bit rude. But we all saw through that. We could always tell what was bothering on another and we always stood up for each other. Best friends to the end. Nothing would ever separate us… nothing at all. We always had these crazy plans of getting rich and famous together. Or well Miroku anyways he seemed to think it would bring more girls around… Sango didn't appreciate that though. We'd never be apart…

But I guess today was never… because we all lost something today. We lost him. InuYasha. The one who brought us all together? The all-invincible InuYasha we used to call him. But I guess he wasn't any more invincible then anyone else… even if he wasn't human. I remember now what happened… The accident that is. We were all in the car driving without a care in the world. InuYasha always made sure to drive safe. He never wanted us to get hurt. I remember hearing InuYasha curse then holler at us to all hold on. We didn't know what he meant until we saw the car coming at us. He was on our side of the road and going really fast. I watched InuYasha turn the steering wheel to the right quickly trying to swerve out of the way. But he didn't do it on time. It wasn't the first crash that made me pass out though. The car was thrown onto the other side of the road and hit by another car before going into the ditch. It wasn't till after we went in the ditch and I hit my head that I passed out. The last thing I remember seeing was InuYasha unconscious and bleeding in the front. I never expected to hear them say that he was gone… But I guess no one lives forever.


	2. Going out

Sapphire eyes blinked open as the fresh morning sunlight beamed in through a crack in drawn curtains. A quiet moan hissed past the young adults lips as she stretched out getting ready for the day to come. Kagome let out a slight gasp as a rather large object came in contact with her stomach in a sudden thud.

"Good morning Buyo. I suppose your looking for your breakfast eh?" She muttered to the ball of fur. Buyo mewed in response rubbing its face against hers urging her forth to get her ass out of bed. Kagome nodded and sighed. "Alright already patients there I'm getting up." Buyo cooed out a slight response and bound off the bed and out her door in a matter of seconds as if it were the end of the world. Kagome chuckled and sat up grabbing the fuzzy robe off her bedpost and wrapping it around herself. Hugging in its warmth as it enveloped her body in a comforting hug. She slipped her slippers on as she stood and wandered on over to the large window in her room, pulling back the large sheets of material to allow the light to fully engulf the room instantly heating it with its warm rays. "Ah… such a beautiful day. Looks like a good day to head on out to the cottage again." She smiled inwardly thinking about the small cottage then of InuYasha. Her hand subconsciously went to the ring placed on a chain around her neck fingering the smooth surface of it before running over the small diamond placed nicely upon it where everyone could see it. She glanced quickly at the picture of her and InuYasha on her nightstand before leaving the room to feed the cat as it had so kindly waited her presence.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Have a good dream did you?" Cooed a voice from inside the kitchen. Sango snickered at the dreamy sigh Kagome let off and peered around the corner frying pan in hand and Miroku supporting yet another lump on his head. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What happened there? I thought you finally stopped beating him over the head every time he let his hand so conveniently 'slip'." She snickered out while grabbing the bag of cat food and poring an ample amount into the cat's dish.

"Ah well… he didn't really do anything… if you had of been up maybe five minutes earlier you would have seen what happened. I myself just got up. And we kind of had a mishap in the kitchen." Sango replied finishing off making the breakfast so she could hand it out to her friends. Kagome cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Miroku quizzically.

"So Miroku, what exactly happened?" She asked taking her seat next to him. He let out a groan and rubbed the spot on his head before taking the time to answer. He obviously wasn't completely sure of what had happened.

"Well you see." He piped up making sure he remembered it all correctly before continuing on with his story. "I, me being completely innocent here, got up about half an hour ago if not an hour. Being the sweet gentleman I am decided why not treat you two lovely ladies by making our lunch for us while we were on the road. Obviously Sango isn't a morning person either that or she was sleepwalking. Cause I swear she would have killed me if she had the chance to. I come down to try and be good to you all and here she comes and smashes me over the head with the frying pan. I don't even know what I did." He cried out trying to sound dramatic in his speech. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked over at Sango who just stood and stared at Miroku holding a look on her face that spelt 'Score' very plainly but it changed to one of mock sorrow as Miroku turned and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Why dear Sango did you ever think about harming me. I the one who actually thought about you and tried to make life just a little more easy on you." He whimpered out. Kagome couldn't hold back the laughter any longer as she awaited Sango's response.

"Though you were a burglar." She replied through snickers herself "And you know bloody well 'monk' what I think of people cooking in my kitchen. Seeing as you couldn't cook a meal if your life depended on it… I think I did us all a favor." She laughed again as the pout on Miroku's face grew while he mumbled something in the lines of, 'you always liked it before.'

"Poor baby… it'll feel better soon." Kagome chuckled out and patted Miroku on the shoulder. "Hey who knows maybe this is Sango's way of saying you're in for a treat later tonight?" She added before falling out of her chain in a fit of laughter at Sango's face and the look of 'oh there really is a god,' on Miroku's.

"Now Kagome you know better then to let Miroku get his hopes up. It's not fair to tease the poor boy. Though I must admit it is devilishly fun." Sango placed the food on the table and began to eat taking note to the look of utter defeat in Miroku's face. "Aww don't worry boy you'll get your treat later. You'll see." She added with a wink that caused Miroku's face to turn the same shade of red as the red on the coca-cola cans and a small sheepish smile to form on his face.

"Oh gross guys can't you talk about that AFTER we finish eating… I don't feel like getting mental pictures of… eww… okay that's just wrong." Chocked out Kagome causing the whole table of people to break out into a fit of laughter.

Yes another day in the household of friends. (O.o Okay a bit corny there but meh…) It had been five years sense the fatal accident that tore InuYasha away from them, and though they had some hard times within the first year of having someone so close gone they all managed to pull through. Though it seemed hardest for Kagome especially after they had found out that InuYasha had planned on proposing only days after the accident occurred, her birthday. By the looks of things he had everything planned out to be just perfect while in the end nothing came out as planned, for it was the day he was going to propose to her that they held his funeral. But one thing always puzzled Miroku about his funeral. The doctors had clearly said he died, and things were made final. He was pronounced dead, there was the times for it all recorded by hand and on the screen. But the casket the buried was empty. He figured that maybe they had held a burial for him here while he was truly buried in his home country but it just didn't seem to make sense. At least not to him… but as time passed he slowly let it slip, occasionally his mind would go back to that day and he'd become confused again. But his questions remained unanswered. Kagome approached Miroku cocking an eyebrow at his dazed state and snickered slightly before snapping her fingers in front of his face to draw him out of his trance like coma. He jumped from the sudden noise and looked up at Kagome as she tossed him a bag and turned away knowing that it was useless to ask what it was he was thinking about normally finding the answer to be something perverted or useless to her mind of already useless knowledge (and some that was very helpful indeed.)

"Miroku come on we don't have all day we want to leave before lunch you know." Called Sango from her seat in the car. "Unless of course your willing to let us drive off with the beautiful car of yours." She added knowing all to well that would get him. Kagome snickered from her place in the back and started to count down.

"3… 2… and 1" SLAM "And here comes the charming young prince now… Well I guess that is one way to make him move when you want to make him move fast ne Sango?"

"Hai that's true I should remember to use that more often… Might actually get him to get his lazy ass of the couch for once and help out around the house." She replied looking at Kagome through the rearview mirror.

"He might actually then realize what we have up our sleeve though if we do it to much. Heh but he sure can run when he has a purpose to…" She laughed as Miroku hopped into the car.

"Ready?" He asked putting the keys into the ignition and rearing the car to go. He smiled at its purr like hum as the car started up.

"Yep." The two girls replied in unison as the car took off down the road, heading off once again to the cottage they all wished would yield just one more person they lost those five years ago.

(Little man comes out holding a sign high in the air. Meanwhile O.o)

Quiet humming passed through the lips of a small boy as he sat patiently in his seat of the large aircraft as it carried him to his new home. His small hands playing with a green spin top to occupy himself as the seemingly long journey continued on. He stopped humming as his attention was drawn to his adopted brother beside him, his nose scrunched at the distant look in the boys eyes as he watched the white clouds pass under them.

"Onii-san doushita?" he chirped tilting his head ever-so-slightly in question at the older male, now his guardian but still an older brother in the small redhead's mind. He watched the empty eyes for any sign of life and smiled cheerfully as his big brother looked over at him. He blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Nothings wrong… I was just thinking that's all." He patted the younger boy on the head and looked down at the sketchbook on his lap smiling at the picture he had drawn not so long ago. The redheaded boy looked at it to and smiled at it.

"She's real pretty… Who is she?" He asked while taking in the details and care that was put into drawing this one picture.

"Just the angel who haunts my dreams…"

Okay so I'm guessing you know who's on the plane right? Well you should… or maybe I've got a few dense people reading this (no offence to anyone I love all of you who read my stories) but none-the-less here is the second chapter of My Immortal I'll be updating Broken tomorrow and then A promise not forgotten the day after. As for Bringing him Back… I already said I wasn't going to update that any time soon. But there will be an update within a few weeks… Maybe… depends on how many chapters I get up in my other stories they come first after all….

And I'm sure some people will be confused by this story as things go on… if you are please feel free to ask me anything. I got e-mail from someone asking me if this really was based off something that happened yes… Except for the fact that Mark never will come back… This is basically what I wish would happen…. Most of the things within the first three chapters, other then when it involves InuYasha, are reality. Names are different and Ryan (the guy who I made Miroku) isn't perverted… he did however walk in on Sarah (Sango) when she was changing and came out with a black eye. I'm more then willing to explain things to you so long as you don't dive to deep into my personal life… hears a voice inside her head- Yeah like this isn't personal…. Eh heh.


	3. comming home

The seatbelt light clicked on with a soft ding signaling to the passengers on the plane to buckle up as the pilot came on over the COM system and said they'd be landing in approximately 10 minutes or so. He read off the forecast for the area, giving the temperature, as well as other things that rang though most of the passenger's minds without a second thought while others listened intently. The plane landed with ease and gradually slowed to a stop. People randomly stood filing off the large machine soon emptying into the airport.

"Solid sturdy ground." Chirped Shippo as he bound off the plane and into the crowds of people leaving a trail of dust behind him as it swept off the ground. His large green eyes scanned the port as he waited for his older brother to make his way to him. He smiled up at the silver haired young adult and bounced around with an excited grin plastered to his face. "Oi, at least its not as big as the airport we were at before… We shouldn't get lost in this one. The other one was just too big. It's a good thing we both got good noses isn't it?" InuYasha snickered at the boy and nodded dragging the carry on begs behind him as they made their way to the customs desk before grabbing their other begs to leave.

"Hai that's true. Though you get lost easily you know that don't you? Very small… it's easy to loose you in a crowd." He remarked as he handed over his papers. He sighed with relief as his papers were handed back to him and headed on out. He didn't have much after the accident. Not much at all… save for the memory of his name that was about all he could remember. He knew that something bad obviously happened to have to send him off to another country to repair the damage done to his body. He was slowly getting an idea of what happened through reoccurring nightmares of a rather harsh car accident. But all he could see and hear in the dreams were the headlights heading for him and his hands turning to the right in a panic to get out of the way. Following that was the sound of sickening crash followed by another and then things faded into nothing. He had been happy when they had actually found his birth records and with that he was granted the ability to go back to the place where he couldn't help but think he belonged more so then where he had been stuck living for close to 5 and a half years.

Sure the people were nice but it just didn't seem right. He had a new family that took him in out of pity for the fact that he was alone and in a strange place and he had grown rather close to them. Shippo included, seeing he was after all a little brother to him. Though he knew it wasn't a direct relation it was good enough for him. But once again things were thrown off track when he had found out that Shippo's parents had both been killed. Reasons as to why unknown but as days passed Shippo and InuYasha found it increasingly hard to remain at their 'home.' InuYasha snapped out of his deep line of thought as Shippo tugged lightly on his pant leg. He looked down at the Kitsune and smiled.

"What is it runt?" He asked jokingly and smirked at the frown he received in response.

"InuYasha… do you think we'll be better off here? I really want it to be better here. Everyone seems so nice, hey maybe you'll find that angel of yours too. I think she'd be real nice. She looks it from the pictures you keep drawing of her. She must mean something to you… does she?"

"I… uh… I don't really know, I mean she looks so familiar. Feh for all I know she's just something my mind made up. It's been doing that a lot on me and you know it." InuYasha let out a sigh and looked back up picking up the other bags that belonged to them and tried to figure out a way to carry them all without loosing one or two. "Think we have enough stuff?" he asked sarcastically. Though for the average human it would be near to impossible to carry the load he had at the time but he seemed to not even notice the wait at hand. "C'mon we better try and catch one of those taxis before we get stuck here. Gods one more minute in here and I'll suffocate its so damned warm in here." Shippo nodded and took a seat on the hanyou's shoulder smiling gleefully to himself as they left the stuffy confines of the airport.

"Well were hear and by the looks of things so is our stuff." Huffed InuYasha as he pulled out of the taxi and looked at the small house they would now be calling home. Shippo squealed and raced to the door seeming to loose himself in his excitement. InuYasha smiled warmly and let out a content sigh as he unlocked the door to allow Shippo inside. 'I don't know what it is but things just seem right here.' He thought to himself as he placed the remainder of the luggage inside and closing the door behind him. Yes things did indeed seem right here. Whatever it was about the place it all just seemed to fit together like the missing piece to the puzzle that's been long awaiting someone to solve it.

Sango looked over at Miroku as he lay quietly on the dock then to Kagome who had a devilish look planted on her face. Sango soon picked up the plan that was running through the girls mind and snickered allowing herself and Kagome to wander over to the unsuspecting and ever so innocent looking Miroku. The two girls stopped just before him and started to whisper their plans and nodded in agreement as they finished their decent to the boy peacefully resting.

"Hey Miroku... You look a little tense." Cooed Kagome as she sat beside his head, gathering his attention. "You wouldn't happen to be having a hard time relaxing now would you?"

"Well actually I am a little-" He started only to be cut off by Sango as she sat by his hip.

"Say no more my love. Why don't you just let us help you relax a little after all you did get up oh so early this morning to try and help us out." She stated in a seductive voice that made the young man shiver with thoughts of what she could mean.

"Put your hands above your head... it'll make this a lot easier on us all... and it'll feel a lot better to. So..." Started Kagome as she ran her hand lightly over his bare chest crating Goosebumps on his slightly tanned skin. She smiled contently as he complied with her 'order' and put his hands above his head. Sango smiled and placed a hand upon his inner thigh, trying her best not to laugh when she saw the blush that greedily took hold of Miroku's face. It was all to clear that he was ready and willing to let the two do to him as they please. Then again why would he ever pass up being 'loved' by two very lovely ladies? A sheepish grin slinked onto his face and he shivered slightly as Sango's hand trailed down his leg stopping at his ankle and slowly starting its way back up. Sango's eyes locked onto Kagome's and both girls nodded counting down in their heads as the both moved their hands in a teasing matter to their destination on Miroku. Both of Kagome's hands slinked ever so carefully around Miroku's wrists While Sango's finished their descent to his ankles and taking hold with enough strength as to make sure he didn't get away.

Kagome bit her tongue in a desperate attempt not top break out in a fit of laughter as the readied to plunge Miroku into the cold river. Miroku's eyes blinked open at the sudden change of altitude and he gave both of his friends a nervous look.

"Wh-what are you... on no." He droned out as they made their way over to the edge of the makeshift wharf. "Please don't make me hit the water... Who... who knows what's living in their." He croaked out.

"Only one way to find out" Stated Sango as she peered over the edge. The two looked at each other and nodded slowly swinging Miroku back and forth before finally letting go of their grasp.

And.

THUD

Sango's eyes widened and she looked behind her; a fit of laughter racked the two friends as they looked at Miroku's body sprawled out on the wharf.

"I think we let go to soon." Cried out Kagome as she looked at Miroku's twitching form.

"Well you said you didn't want to get wet didn't you?" Added Sango as she gave him an innocent look. The only response they received from him was a groan and a quiet whimper...

**Alright there's the third chapter. I've yet to decide exactly how many chapters will be in this story but no more then 15 will be made. Inuyasha is back -grins- But now that I read over the story (it's been a year sinse I've actually worked on it) I see some things that need a slight change. I will update soon probably again some time today. With the next installment. And then that will be it untill I manage to get the next chapter up and running. After the fourth chapter is up I'll update my story every friday. I hope you'll notice a change in the way I write. If not then its fine but I'm still getting used to the way works. Not used to the breaks and stuff yet. So please excuse the messy scene changes.**

**souless: thanks I'm far from finished here XD I appreciate your imput!**

**Deadly Tears: Also again thanks! I was trying to get it so people would be able to picture what happened... And basically just wrote what was implanted in my memory.**

**Desired innocence: Yeah I suppose it is sad. Then again it took me a while to actua;;y get the nerve up to write this story. Thanks for the review.**


	4. Ghosts of a tragic dream

Sango trudged out of the cabin slowly locking the door behind her as she placed her bag on the step. She smirked widely as she watched Miroku cringe while taking his seat in the car.

"Aww poor Miroku do you have a sore butt?" Snickered out Kagome watching him move slightly to find a comfortable spot. "Sango I think we damaged the letch. He's got a bruise on his ass that by the way he is moving must be sore."

"And here I thought you were trying to be nice to me for once." He sniffled with a mock pout. "Iie it doesn't hurt that much… just my tale bone."

"He'll live… He's a tough boy. Aren't you honey?" Cooed Sango from behind the car as she placed her bag in the trunk.

"Damn straight." 'If only my butt didn't hurt so much…'

"Oh hey guys did you notice that the for sale sign was missing from the Henderson's house when we left? Wonder if that meant who ever bought the place was moving in this weekend."

"Could be Kags, could be. Hey maybe it'll be some hot guy and you'll finally get yourself another date. One that isn't as possessive as Koga and as boring as Hojo. You really need a boyfriend again Kagome and if I have to play matchmaker so be it."

"Sango all the other guys you've hooked me up were horny little creatures I could hardly call human. I've never seen so many sex-craving guys as I did in that one week. Is it just me or are you a magnet for that kind of person?"

"What can we say Kagome Sango is irresistible of course all the smart men would be crazy over her. But they'd also be smart to keep their hands off." Miroku chided in. "No body but me is allowed to grope her."

"Damn pervert."

"INUYASHA!"

"What?"

"I'm bored! Can't we go do something?" Cried out Shippo his shrill voice making InuYasha's left eye twitch out of annoyance.

"Did you finish unpacking the stuff from your room yet?" He asked raising a brow to look at the small red head.

"Erm… in a way."

"I already told you we aren't going anywhere until you and I at least get some things unpacked. Once you finish getting all your clothes put away come see me okay?"

"Aww. Ano… Do I have to?" He whined out. InuYasha twitched at the pitch of the voice.

"Yes now go! Before I make you sleep outside." He growled making the Kitsune shriek and take off towards his room. 'Ah finally no more annoying pleas about boredom…' InuYasha looked around the kitchen and smiled at his handy work all items were finally in place. He had long sense finished unpacking stuff for his room and filled the small closet in the hall with bedding supplies and other things. Now it was just a matter of getting rid of all the empty boxes that resided in the house. Most already folded into a nice flat pile, but others were still fully put together. Crinkling his nose up he set back to work to finish getting the boxes out of the way.

"Well now that that's done… HEY RUNT YOU DONE YET?" 'Cause now I'm bored.'

"Almost I just gotta put this away… Okay done." Shippo chirped and slid down the rail to InuYasha. "Now can we go? Maybe to the park or to get an ice cream? I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry? Yes we can go to the park if they have an ice cream stand there I'll get you one. But I'm not going to get myself lost just to find you some ice cream alright?" Shippo nodded and took off for the door. Humming happily to himself as he jumped up effortlessly to the handle and pulling the door open. He cried out in surprise at what he found on the other side. A woman of about 50 or so stood face to face with the young Kitsune who was still hanging onto the door. He surpassed the urge to scream out in terror at the awful sight before him. InuYasha walked up to the door and bit his lip as to not make a snide remark. 'Kami she's even worse then the lady that lived next door to us before. She must be ancient.' "Uh hey there. Can we help you?"

"Oh now aren't you a little cutie." She cooed at Shippo who was now placed in the protective place of InuYasha's shoulder. The red head blinked cringing at the raspy voice. For being only 50 she sure did seem like she was older then the oldest of youkai (no it isn't Kaede). The woman then looked at InuYasha and smiled. "And boy oh boy don't we have a looker here." She added with a rather crooked grin as she eyed InuYasha making him slink back a bit. "Well then I just came by to welcome you to the neighborhood and to ask if you needed anything. If you do happen to need anything feel free to come on over. I live just next door. Mind if I come in?"

"Well we were just…" The woman pushed past him eyeing the house.

"My the Henderson's certainly did take good care of their house. I'm sure you'll do the same. We don't need any troublemakers on this street you know. I don't take kindly to partiers and such. Its bad enough the people across the street have little bashes once a year on new years. They trouble me boy just terrible. Always going away on the weekend who knows what kind of things their getting into. Probably off somewhere doing drugs and getting together with other people to have sex parties. Young ones these days…. Nothings quite the same as it was when I was young." InuYasha blinked at her and scoffed slightly. 'Yeah right ya old hag. Sure that's what they do. This is just great…. Now we have a quiet freak living next door to us. I thought Ming Lyn was bad…' He thought to himself while trying his best not to say anything rude. No need to get on her bad side now.

"Umm ma'am? We were kind of getting ready to head out. I don't mean to be rude or anything but could you… leave?" He asked in the sweetest voice he could.

"Oh… oh yes dear sorry to be a burden to you. I'll come back some other time when it's more convenient." InuYasha cringed at the thought as she left the house and hobbled on to her home. With a sigh of relief InuYasha and Shippo headed out the door hoping to not get ambushed by anyone else.

"Ah ha finally home." Cooed Kagome as she raced out of the car and into the house. She didn't much care for the drive anymore after the accident but couldn't keep from going to the cabin. Stifling a yawn she dropped her things into her room and went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Her eyes traveled to the large window that faced the street. Her eyes falling on the human wrinkle, as she liked to call her as she got ready to knock on the door of the Henderson's old place. She smirked at the surprised look on the small boy's face as he opened the door. 'She probably scared the shit right out of him. Anyone that opens a door to find that on the other side is bound to have nightmares about it later.' She thought with a laugh. Taking a bite out of her apple she watched in amusement as she barged into the house catching a glimpse of silvery white hair before it backed out of sight. 'I pity them… truly pity them.'

"Hey Kagome what are you watching?" Asked Sango coming up to her friend.

"Oh the new people are being greeted by the human wrinkle."

"Oh no. I feel sorry for them. She'll probably try and tell them about everyone and everything on the street." She replied then looked at Kagome. "Did you see anyone that lived there?"

"Not really just some kid. He was kawaii though. He looked like a youkai. Kind of like a squirrel" She chirped then took another bite almost dropping it in surprise as to how short lived her stay was. "That didn't last long." She added… "No one has ever managed to make her leave that quick. If they are lucky she will end up disliking them like she does with us."

"Key word there Kagome…"

"If!" They said in unison before turning their attention back to the house. She watched as the red headed child took off out of the house soon to be followed by another. Kagome choked and dropped her apple as she watched the second occupant walk out. Her face draining of color as she watched him slide out and shut the door. Sango's chin dropped as she to saw him. Either their minds were playing tricks on them or they had just seen a ghost from long ago, appearing alive and well. But... that wasn't possible was it?

**Alright here we go chapter 4. Now starts the slowness of updfating. It's been so long sinse I've worked on this story I've been cursed with a major writers block.**


End file.
